That's what's gonna happen
by tisha202004
Summary: )


Thats whats gonna happen (DJ)

            The night is cold, and Dawson is writing and writing to The Creek, untill he writes all his past is on his mind.....He feels a litlle bit sad when he thinks about Joey Potter and Pacey Witter, but he couldn't, they are both his friends and the important what really matters: they should be happy....Dawson feels kind of tired and goes to bed and fell in sleep....

            Joey is at her apartment in NYC, she is watching The Creek and feeling so bad inside and she doesn't know why.... Pacey is out, he said he was gonna buy some really important things, Joey actually doesn't really care where he was at the moment. They were together about 5 months, and Joey was really confused by their relationship but she couldn't cause she would be so immature if she dumped him, she remembers that she said to Jen that she always knew who was the right one, and now brake up with him its gonna be really confusing to her......But its not right being with someone who u dont care anymore. Pacey got home and he brought flowers to Joey, she receives that giving him a big smile n a sweet kiss but then she goes to bedroom and Pacey feels thats she is really worried about something.

            Jack is in a really beautifull n peaceful home, at the room he is watching TV with Amy when Doug got home and join them. They seems and they are a really happy family, just the three and sometimes Gramm's give them a visit.

            Dawson wakes up the next day feeling so good, and then he takes a shower and get ready for work. At his office its a letter on his desk, he open up that n its a inviting to a TV Award in NYC, while he reads that he is already connecting the place to his true love. The ceremony is 2 days later so he has to prepare a lot of things in La untill then.

            Joey and Pacey are living like a ordinary couple, sometimes they go out to a dinner or something like this. In this days they didnt really talked too much, but they are ok, they are not hurt with each other.

            Two days are passed since Dawson opened that letter and at the moment he is arriving at NY airport, after there he goes to his hotel. Joey saw on tv that is gonna happen that ceremony and she knows its today, and she thinks: i really could call him, but i dont know im scared and i dont know why.... He always makes me so nervous, i dont know why after all this year Dawson still makes me nervous. She gets the phone and start to call him when she thinks in hang up the phone she hears his voice.... Joey: Hey Dawson!    

            Dawson: Hey.....Joey! How are you?!

            Joey: Well im fine..... it takes a long time we dont talk to each other so i miss you.... and she cant believe she said that...... she was so nervous like never before.

            Dawson: I miss you too Jo...

            Joey: I heard your show is one of the nomies of tonight ceremony so are you coming to NY tonight?

            Dawson: Well Jo, i just got here, im at the hotel right now....... what do you think of we have lunch together today huh?!

            Joey: I think its great! I know a wonderfull restaurant so what time can you be there?

            Dawson: Wait 30 minutes and u can go out of your office ok?!

            Joey: Ok ill be there... but let me tell you the right place.

            30 minutes then......Joey gets in front of this restaurant and waits for Dawson.. He is late about 20 minutes already.. and she waits more... She didnt tell Pacey that Dawson was in the city cause he propably was gonna have some of his freak ideas about them....40 minutes later and no Dawson.... Joey then starts to go away when she hears that sweet and so conforting voice: Joey!

            She looks behind as always and there he is handsome like never before! She goes into him and gives a big hug, she feels her heart beat fast and her hands are shaking as always when she is too next to Dawson's body.

            Dawson looks at her and get her hand and pull her to the restaurant. Seated at table they are talking about everything when the talking takes another way... Dawson asks her about Pacey and she just say: We are happy....he says: Really? she: Yeah! Really! Dawson's face shows a litlle bit of desapoitment, but Joey doenst see. A quite silence at table and then in an impulse Joey asks him: -and you? Are you with someone?! and Dawson says: kind of.... Joeys is desapointed cause he just said that.... kind of and nothing else?! their talking were so weird.... it was not as usual, but she didn't ask anything else about that 'kind of'.

            They are going away and Dawson invites Joey to be with him at ceremony, at first she doens't want because of Pacey but then he says: -But Joey this about our story, our life, our past, its not just me, your are part of that too and a important part to me.

            Joey: Ok Dawson you got me.....I'll go with you!

            They say goodbye and go away cause Dawson has so many things to do. Arriving at her apartment Joey sees Pacey who is taking a nap, she feels kind of guilty not because she had lunch with dawson but because she didn't tell him. She goes back to work and leaves Pacey sleeping, she has so many things to do and she has to be really pretty for tonight cause it is gonna be a special night.

            At work she asks her boss if she could leave earlier today cause she has to buy a dress to the Hollywood Ceremony and her boss that likes joey a lot didn't care and told her there was any problem with that….

            Boss: -Any ime you want dear……you know you are very special to us Josephine…

            Joey gets home with 2 bags and Pacey is really curious about what is it, and then all the story comes up.

            Pacey: What is those bags?

            Joey: it's a dress and shoes that I bought today.

            Pacey: Any especial surprise or anything that I forgot?!

            Joey: No Pace(laughing of what he said), there's nothing to be remembered….

            Pacey: Ok so why did you buy it then?

            Joey: Well the thing is, Dawson is at NY and he called me to lunch with him and I went so he is here….(before Joey says anything else Pacey just cut her)

            Pacey: What?! Dawson is here and you don't tell me anything about it. See him and don't tell me…..And besides all that you buy new dress and shoes?! I'm not stupid Jo…..I know what he wants, ad I think you that too..

            Joey: Ohh Pacey don't start ok?! He is my friend, he is our friend! I didn't tell you cause I didn't have time enough, but im here now n I was going to tell you!

            Pacey: Now I get why you were so weird last night!

            Joey: What?! You are overreacting as usual Pacey… and im tired.

            Pacey: Ok can you just tell me why this dress?!

            Joey: I don't think so.

            Pacey goes away and leaves Joey at the apartment, Joey stays there and doesn't know if goes to get Pacey or if just forget about it and goes to meet Dawson. Joey cries a little bit and then she decides to take her shower and get dressed.

            Few hours later the phone rings, Joey pick up and its him….. Her stomach feels like nervous, everytime she hears his voice, it never changed….

            Joey: Hey well are you already here?!

            Dawson: Yeah Joey…. Come to me and then we can go!

            Joey: Ok im going!

            Joey goes into Dawson so excited that she already forgot about Pacey. When she got into Dawson, she paralyze, he couldn't be more gorgeous that already was…. Dawson, when he saw Joey he took his breath away, and probably he is never forget about this special night, Joey was going with him the most important person from his series, the person who was the inspiration to he create the series and show everybody how important was their story.

            Dawson and Joey are hugged and she looks at his eyes very nervous and very comfortable with the situation, feeling so familiar like this…..

            They got to the ceremony and got to their seats, all the conversation its about the award at least for the moment. A hour later:

            Famous: And the winner of best drama series are: The Creek!

            Dawson got up and went to the stage where he thanked.

            Dawson: First of all I want to thank God, all the fans, my family wich is really important to me to my dad who is not here between us anymore but I give this award to him, and to my soul mate who is here with me, love you Jo!

            When Joey heard that her heart seemed like was going to stop, cause it beated so fast, and all her body was shacking…… she was really scared!

            Dawson goes to his place beside Joey again.

            Joey: Dawson, thank u! You are my soul mate and I always knew that! I love you too!

            Dawson just wanted to kiss Joey and tell her how much he miss her but he couldn't at least not here in the middle of the show! Joey just wanted to kiss him but she was too scared to do that, cause she always loved him but she is always afraid of hurt herself again when it becomes to Dawson cause they hurted each other so much before.

            The ceremony is over and Dawson invites Joey to go to his hotel room before she goes cause tonight is the last one in NY, so Joey goes.

            At the room, Dawson opens up a champagne to commemorate the award and seats beside Joey at the sofa, she is looking to his eyes and she can't say any word, Dawson is feeling his heart beat too fast cause he realize what is going on.

            Joey: Well I think I got go. (and put the glass on the table)

            Dawson: No Joey! Wait you didn't even drink the champagne, come on just stay a little more.

            Joey: Huh ok but I have to go soon because I'm so tired. (all nervous)

            Dawson: Ok!

             They are there standing at each other, they both wanted to kiss each other and say that they are in love but that doesn't feel right.

            Joey: So the night was really nice….i'll never forget this night never!

            Dawson: Well I never forgot any moment I've spent with you!

            And Dawson was looking at Joey so kindness, and showing her that he loves her a lot, Joey was shaking and she couldn't control herself anymore, so she just pulled him by the neck and kissed him in the lips, passionately….

            Dawson stopped and looked at her and said we have to think about it before I get hurt again, she stopped and looked at him surprise:

            Joey: No Dawson, I don't want to think about it! I always loved you but I run away all the time, I'm not afraid anymore cause I am sure that you are the only guy that I really loved and you are the one who I want to spend the rest of my life with.

            Dawson: But Joey I'm afraid cause I love you but…..

            Joey: No more buts…

            At the moment she says that she kiss him again, and they love each other passionately all night long…

            It's already morning and Joey is awake, Dawson its not there he leaves her a note:

I'm out cause I needed sorry Dawson

She thought that really weird, it was happening just like that year at college that they slept together and he went out, but she hoped that he didn't go out because of any girlfriend….Not now that she was so happy, so in love with him…

Dawson is Back, 2 hours later.

Joey is not there anymore, he cant believe this, his joke is not happening in the way he planned, he tried to show indifference and appears with a surprise but she got it wrong or maybe she ran away like she always does.

Dawson tries to call Joey that just don't pick up the phone, so he leaves her a message:

-Joey I get to talk to you its really important please call me back.

Joey came back to Capeside  really hurt because just when they say their feelings Dawson jus disappears ?!

She got the messages from Dawson and she called back, but she knew that she wasn't supposed to be doing this cause he was really rude doing that, but she couldn't help the desire of talking to him again and hear his voice.

Dawson picks up his cell phone.

Joey: Hey it's me.

Dawson: Where are you Joey Potter?!

Joey: I traveled….

Dawson: So you did it again, you ran away from me again not considering my feelings for you…

Joey: Dawson I didn't run away ok?! You who was the one disappeared and I stood there waiting for you for so long and you didn't pick up your phone, and I realized that you might has a girlfriend and didn't tell me again just to sleep with me! AGAIN!

Dawson: Joey that time I didn't tell cause I was going to brake up with her but you used her like a scape so you could brake up with me and my heart! But Joey I don't have any girlfriends! I swear!

Joey: What?! I didn't use like a escape, you lied to me Dawson….And ok you are always telling the same thing oh my god Joey Potter broke my heart…..

Dawson: Joey why we have to discuss everytime we try to get together…. I just cant get it…. Why discuss things that happened? It was 5 years ago!

Joey: I don't know Dawson that's why I'm always running away, cause our love always get to a discussion!

Dawson: Yeah….. by the way where are you?!

Joey: Capeside. I just broke up with pacey after what happens and came here to think about my life…

Dawson: You broke up with Pacey?!

Joey: Yeah and because of you…..

Dawson: Joey I'm gonna tell you what I did when I got out… I bought you a ring I was asking you to marry me… but when I got there you had already gone.

Joey: But I thought you…

Dawson: No Joey I always loved you, last night just confirmed like I love you a lot, just the way happened 5 years ago.

Joey: Me too Dawson…. I felt and feel the same way So why don't you come here to see me?!

Dawson: I don't know Joey I have to come back to LA…..

Joey: Oh ok I'm gonna be here thinking about you all the time and waiting for you, cause I can't go with you to LA otherwise I would come.

Dawson: Ok, so I'm gonna be in Capeside in a week k?!

Joey: Ok I can't wait until there, I love you so much….. tell me you will never gonna leave for other girl dawson….. cause if you do it….

Dawson: Jo, come on…… you are the only one for me always were…. I love you like I never could love anyone else!

Joey: Ok so I'm gonna be here waiting for you then! Bye dear I love you!

Dawson: love you bye….

Joeys awakes up and its late, its about 11:00 am and she is going to take her breakfast when someone knocks on her bedroom's door. She opens it and there he is….

Joey: Dawson! What are you doing here?! You wasn't supposed to be here in 6 days?!

Dawson: Well after you screw up with my surprise I had to give you a new one….. so here I am…..

Joey: but what about LA?

Dawson: Who cares?! That's not important to me as you are…and besides I already know the end of the creek…… it is just like I dreamed about it!

Joey: oh come on! (Joey pulls him inside the bedroom and takes him to her bed and then they make love passionately).

5 years ahead and there they are all the creeks together….. its Lilly's birthday, Jack and Doug are not together anymore but they are there with Amy, then everybody watches Andy ohhh how long the people from Capeside didn't see her, and she goes into Pacey and kiss him, they met again when Pacey was in a visit to Jack and Amy, Pacey feeled so much loved with her, she really believed in him! Behind the cake's table was Lilly, Dawson his mom and Joey now pregnant for 8 months… She and Dawson got married 4 years ago!

Well this is the happy end that we all have to believe that's is gonna happen in our lives….its not because when it comes to real life we have to believe that happy ends doesn't exist…..cause they do exist and we have to believe it! We can all be happy with our soul mate!

The End.


End file.
